Air fresheners are common devices that release scents into the atmosphere. For example, they can be used to help create a comforting home environment or to help maintain the ambience of a professional office space. They can also be used to mask, neutralize, or counteract undesirable odors in hospitals and lavatories. There may even be potential health benefits from scents that boost mood and alleviate stress.
Despite growing use, air fresheners still leave much to be desired. For example, some devices include solid-based ingredients that drip messy wax or leave other residue that requires cleaning after use. Some devices, like wicks and reeds, present problems such as rapid scent loss, poor scent intensity, and lack of character. Some devices require a lengthy time for scent delivery or provide uneven scent distribution. Improvements to scent quality and scent delivery are needed.
Additional improvements are needed for the technology, cost, and design of air fresheners. For example, some devices have an unattractive aesthetic appearance or take up too much space to blend with an environment. Some devices necessitate an electrical outlet which can limit where they are placed in a given room. Some devices are heated which can yield unstable temperatures over time. Some devices have very little means of control once they are opened or turned on, which can shorten the life of the device.
Thus, a need exists for one or more improvements on existing air fresheners.